chroniclefilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Garetty
'''Matt dick sucker , is the cousin of Andrew Detmer and is the secondary protagonist of the film Chronicle. He mostly disliked Andrew because of him being anti-social, not fitting in with the popular crowd, and not attending parties. Matt on the other hand is mostly one of the popular kids who has a "screw you" attitude (for example),Andrew and Matt were close when they were younger but once both of them went to high school they seperated. Due to Matt joining the popular side. But now he manages to stick around and sometimes be there for Andrew. Matt drives Andrew to school everyday. Matt reveals to show feelings for Casey Letter, who becomes his girlfriend later on after he got his powers. It is unknown whether Matt takes drugs but it is revealed in the found-fottage version that he smokes weed, and could possibly have some in his small tin can inside his car. The Discovery One night matt attended a party with andrew at an abandoned barn and befriends with Steve Montgomery for the first time. Suddenly he finds a hole on the ground that emits strange noise for Andrew to film. As Matt, Steve, and Andrew go down the hole they discover a large, blue, glowing crystal object that amuses Matt and Steve. But freaks Andrew out. But surprisingly turns red and begins to generate a radioactive force that pins down Matt to the wall. Establishing The Rules and Limitations A few weeks later after the accident, Matt begins to discover the power of telekinesis and the other boys as well. They all played pranks on people and tested it by trying to telekinetically stop a baseball with their mind. Matt is kind of a slow developer when it comes to move things with his mind. But still manages to get better at it such as him testing the ability to fly. After Andrew pushes a rude motorist off the road Matt decides that they need to set rules and limit themselves so that they do not abuse their powers. Steve agrees with him and Andrew (rather reluctantly), goes along with it as well. The Final Battle And An Apology While Matt attended Caseys relative's party, he discovers on the news that Andrew is in trouble. He drives Caseys car to get to the hospital. As he gets there he saves Richard Detmer from being thrown by Andrew on the surface of the hospital. Matt and Andrew have their short argument about Matt treating Andrew like shit and left him alone. They have their battle by throwing cars at each other, crashing iFucas buildings while flying until Matt impaled Andrew with a spear and leaving him to his death. Matt flies to tibet and leaves a video of himself to symbollically show to Andrew and leaves the camera taping the beautiful mountains of Tibet. Trivia *Matt is currently the only living member of the trio. **This also makes him the only person left in the world to possess the telekinetic powers granted to him by The Mysterious Crystal. * Debatably, he was the weakest of the trio: he struggled to stop a baseball thrown at him by Steve, was the last to learn how to fly, and was unable to block bullets (a skill demonstrated by Andrew in deleted scenes.) It could also be argued he used his powers the least of the trio up until the final fight with Andrew, perhaps explaining his weakness if the 'muscle' theory is correct. Gallery Matt.jpg|Matt and Casey Apex enimies.jpg|Matt saves Richard Detmer matt6.jpg|Matt in a super market matt5.jpg|Matt sings in the car matt2.jpg|Matt during a baseball test matt3.jpg|Matt in the battle with Andrew Category:Characters